Alcool Effect
by PandaUnicorn69
Summary: Une soirée un peu trop arrosée, un amour naissant entre deux frères de coeur, et des mains qui divergent... OS KagaHimu


L'équipe de Yosen vient de remporter un match important qui les placent très bien pour l'Interhigh . Leur coach est très contente car pour permettre une cohésion au sein de l'équipe avec les deux forts caractères que sont Himuro et Murasakibara cela n'a pas été de tout repos depuis leur défaite lors de la Wintercup l'année dernière . Cela avait créé de petites tensions à l'époque après coup . Mais aujourd'hui elles n'existent plus du tout . L'équipe a retrouvé un équilibre qui leur a justement permis de gagner aujourd'hui . Himuro ressent lui aussi une certaine satisfaction , celle de se dire qu'il a évolué depuis l'année dernière . Mais il lui reste néanmoins cette envie de surpasser Taiga , il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire , d'autant plus que cette histoire a pris de l'ampleur depuis l'année précédente . Taiga et Himuro après s'être réconciliés avant la finale de Seirin / Rakuzan ont commencé à traîner ensemble régulièrement . Ils faisaient des matchs ensemble comme au bon vieux temps sur le terrain de street basket à côté de chez Taiga , ils sortaient pour manger ensemble au Maji Burger , ….. Et depuis quelques temps Himuro avait ressenti qu'un sentiment s'était installé entre eux deux . Himuro appréciait déjà la présence de Taiga mais aujourd'hui cela avait pris un autre tournant , maintenant il attendait avec impatience ces petits moments privilégiés qu'il passait avec Taiga , il avait conscience que ses sentiments envers Taiga n'étaient plus seulement amicaux et qu'ils n'étaient peut être pas réciproques mais il s'en fichait. Sa seule présence lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus et puis il avait peur qu'en avouant ses sentiments cela gâche tout entre eux .

Himuro décida alors de fêter cette victoire en invitant l'équipe au restaurant .

 **-Muro-chin je t'adore tu as vraiment de très bonnes idées …**

 **-C'est l'homme ou le ventre qui parle là ?!**

 **-Le ventre je pense .**

Himuro secoua la tête et Murasakibara croqua dans un Pocky les yeux dans le vague , comme d'habitude .

L'équipe se mit donc en chemin .

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant vers 20 heures . Aussitôt arrivés Murasakibara se jeta sur le menu et commanda une " montagne " de plats .

 **-Il faudrait voir à ne pas me ruiner quand même** , dit Himuro sur le ton de la plaisanterie regardant Atsushi se goinfrer .

 **-.. t'inquiète pas Muro- chin avec ce que j'ai commandé ça devrait aller normalement ….** , dit Atsushi la bouche pleine en envoyant plein de miettes et de morceaux de nourriture par ci par là aux autres en face de lui .

 **-Tu pourrais essayer de manger proprement quand même** , dit Himuro en buvant une gorgée de la bière qu'il avait commandée et en mangeant quelques bouchées de son plat au passage .

 **-Désolé Muro-chin …** , dit Murasakibara en répétant la même scène .

Et donc après une bonne heure , l'équipe était rassasiée et avait bien bu . Mais ils avaient abandonnés Himuro pour le laisser payer et parce qu'il avait un peu abusé sur la boisson , il s'était un peu laissé emporter pour le coup .

Il se hissa donc à l'accueil et avec la conscience qui lui restait paya l'addition et sortit dehors .

Mais il était un peu plus de 21 heures maintenant et il faisait nuit dehors . Et il ne se voyait pas déambuler dans les rues pour rentrer chez lui , dans cet état et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire .

Puis nous étions vendredi , ce soir ses amis ont sûrement d'autres plans : sortie en boîte ou un truc du genre .

À moins que ….

…. il appelle Taiga ….

C'est vrai , Taiga semble la meilleure option . Son appartement n'est pas très loin d'ici , il ne sort presque jamais en boîte surtout le vendredi soir et il ne dirait sûrement pas non vu son lien avec lui pour venir le chercher .

Oui , il fallait appeler Taiga , il ne voyait pas d'autre choix qui s'offraient à lui .

Il sortit alors après avoir fouillé la poche de sa veste son téléphone et chercha pendant quelques minutes dans son téléphone le numéro de Taiga , puis après deux ou trois bonnes minutes au vue de la brume qui envahissait son cerveau , il trouva enfin son numéro et appela donc .

De son côté Taiga venait de finir de manger et avait pris sa douche , il était en pyjama et il s'apprêtait à se regarder un film tranquillement dans son canapé et à sûrement s'endormir devant à cause de la fatigue générée par l'entraînement plutôt difficile d'aujourd'hui . Quand son téléphone posé sur sa table se mit à sonner . Il prit deux secondes le temps de voir qui l'appelait à cette heure , un vendredi soir .

C'était Himuro . Taiga était surpris , ce n'était pas son style d'appeler à une heure pareille . Intrigué et un peu inquiet il décrocha .

 **-Tatsuya ?**

 **-Ouiii … Taiga j'ai un ... petit problème ….**

 **-C'est quoi , tu commences à me faire peur en plus t'a une voix bizarre , qu'est ce que t'a foutu ?!**

 **-Riiien …. t'inquiète pas …..**

 **-Ouais bah c'est pas ce que je me dis là , c'est pas dans ton habitude en plus d'appeler à cette heure là … qu'est cqui t'arrive ?**

 **-J'ai … un peu trop bu…. Et je peux pas rentrer chez … moi comme ça …**

Taiga se gratta la tête de mécontentement .

 **-C'est ça quand on supporte pas l'alcool .**

 **-Je te permets pas … Taaigga , … je supporte très bien … l'al - cool ….**

 **-Oui , j'entends ça . Bon bah très bien ne bouge pas j'arrive je viens te chercher , tu es où ?**

Tatsuya regarde autour de lui pour repérer l'endroit où il se trouve car avec son état second il a un peu de mal à se souvenir .

 **-Le restaurant …. à quelques pas de chez tooii …. en face du magasin de chaussures de ssport ….**

 **-Oui je vois bon bah je serai là d'ici un peu moins de 15 - 20 minutes .**

 **-D'accooordd Ttaiga …**

Puis après avoir raccroché Taiga partit tout droit vers sa chambre pour se changer et mettre un jean et un sweat . Il n'allait pas sortir en pyjama .

Puis il sortit en prenant son portable et en refermant derrière lui . Puis quelques minutes plus tard il aperçut Himuro comme prévu devant le restaurant , adossé au mur et assis par terre en train de jouer avec son pendentif qu'il lui avait offert quelques années auparavant .

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève .

Tatsuya touché par cette attention manqua de rougir et repris place sur ses deux jambes mais il perdait l'équilibre par moments manquant de finir la tête la première dans le mur . Taiga décida alors de lui servir d'appui afin de faire le chemin jusque chez lui pour qu'il puisse le surveiller .

Le chemin se fit donc comme ceci et dans un silence étouffant coupé par moments par la respiration saccadée de Himuro ou par les questions de Taiga concernant la manière par laquelle il s'est retrouvé dans cet état .

Puis après quelques minutes , ils arrivèrent chez Taiga , ce dernier mena Tatsuya au canapé afin qu'il puisse se reposer un peu , puis il mis son fameux film , éteignit la lumière et vint s'installer à côté de Himuro qui semblait maintenant un peu mieux que tout à l'heure , bien qu'il soit encore plutôt ivre .

Il se sentait bien . Mais il n'était pas le seul . Taiga n'avait presque rien dit mais il n'était pas mécontent du tournant qu'avait pris la situation . Il était heureux que Himuro soit là . Taiga a toujours adoré Himuro car il le tient en estime et il a toujours été là pour lui . Mais depuis qu'il était revenu l'année dernière il sentait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux deux mais il ne savait pas quoi . Alors il profitait tout simplement de sa présence .

Mais Himuro s'ennuyait et l'état dans lequel il était avec son cerveau lui criait de profiter de ce moment avec Taiga , il n'en aurait peut être plus jamais l'occasion .

Il se rapprocha alors de Taiga et tout doucement vint se blottir dans ses bras .

Taiga vira alors au rouge .

 **-Qu'est ce qui te prend Tatsuya depuis quand tu te mets dans mes bras comme ça , tu t'es pris pour mon petit copain ?!**

Himuro approcha alors son visage du sien et le regarda dans les yeux,

les joues rougies par l'alcool .

 **-Ça serait un problème si c'était le cas , Taiga?** dit Himuro semblant apparemment parler correctement malgré son ivresse .

 **-Euh , … non , qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?** , dit Taiga toujours aussi rouge et détournant le regard .

Tatsuya rapprocha encore son visage de Taiga se trouvant maintenant sur Taiga , face à face .

 **-Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis fou de toi , Taiga . Tu me fais tourner la tête . Et là ce n'est pas l'alcool qui parle . Je t'aime depuis quelques temps mais pas comme un ami . Bien plus que cela , j'ai envie d'être avec toi tout simplement .**

 **-Tu perds la ….**

Taiga n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Himuro avait pris son visage dans ses mains et avait déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes .

Leurs visages se séparèrent après quelques minutes , tout les deux se regardant dans les yeux cherchant une réponse dans le regard de l'autre , le cœur battant à tout rompre .

Puis n'ayant pas de réponse aussitôt Tatsuya pensa que ses sentiments pour Taiga n'étaient pas réciproques et qu'il avait fait une bêtise il retourna s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé . Mais Taiga était juste surpris . Et de surcroît il venait de comprendre la nature de ses sentiments pour lui avec ce baiser .

Taiga voyant Tatsuya démoralisé et triste s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille la chose suivante : **" Je ressens la même chose Tatsuya … "** .

Puis il pris Tatsuya dans ses bras et pris possession de ses lèvres .

Tatsuya était surpris et tellement heureux de ce retournement de situation .

Il ne ratait pas une miette de ce premier vrai baiser , qu'il partageait avec l'homme qu'il aime .

Puis après ce baiser assez chaste , ils recommencèrent mais cette fois ci en y mettant la langue . Taiga regarda Tatsuya dans les yeux et commença à l'embrasser puis demanda l'accès pour entrer dans cet antre chaud afin de s'amuser avec sa jumelle . Leurs deux langues s'étaient prises dans une véritable valses de caresses , chacun découvrait la bouche de l'autre et ils y prenait goût . Leurs cœurs n'avaient jamais battus si fort . Et avec tout ça ils commençaient à avoir chaud . Et puis ils devenaient de plus en plus tactiles . Tatsuya avait une main dans la nuque de Taiga s'amusant au passage par moments avec quelques mèches de cheveux et l'autre en bas de son dos presque sur son flanc et Taiga lui caressait ses cheveux et son autre main s'approchait des fesses de Himuro .

Himuro rougit .

Tous les deux mourant de chaud enlevèrent leur t shirt et en profitent pour admirer le spectacle qui leur était donné de voir . Ils détaillaient chaque centimètres de peau dévoilés par l'autre .

Tatsuya se disait intérieurement que son frère de cœur était vraiment magnifique et qu'il était vraiment beaucoup plus musclé qu'il ne le pensait . C'est vrai qu'on voyait qu'il avait une certaine musculature même avec son t shirt avec sa carrure mais là c'était tout autre chose , ses muscles étaient finement dessinés , signe de plusieurs années d'entraînement et puis ce torse lui paraissait encore plus parfait qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer dans ses rêves les nuits où il pensait à Taiga .

Taiga rougit de nouveau , gêné par toute cette attention .

 **-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

 **-Et bien je me disais en te regardant que tu était encore plus beau que dans mes pensées .**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Taiga , il pris Tatsuya dans ses bras , une main en dessous de ses fesses et un bras autour de son cou et le transporta jusqu'à son lit tout en l'embrassant sauvagement , comme si il allait perdre ces lèvres si précieuses et qu'il voulait en profiter un maximum . Puis il allongea Himuro sur son lit et commença en lui tenant une main pour qu'il ne bouge pas trop à lui dévorer le cou . Il le crible de baisers et le mordille même ce qui donne des frissons à son partenaire et lui provoque par moments de petits gémissements de plaisir . Ils savent maintenant qu'ils ne seront plus de simples amis désormais .

Taiga descend maintenant au niveau de sa clavicule , toujours en l'embrassant , la léchant même . Tatsuya lui le caresse dans le dos et s'amuse de nouveau avec quelques unes de ses mèches pour tenter de se détendre car il commence à se sentir à l'étroit , une petite bosse commence à se former d'un côté comme de l'autre . Taiga descend alors encore un peu plus bas , à hauteur de ces petits bouts de chair qu'il meurt d'envie d'aller mordiller pour entendre la réaction de Tatsuya . Il commence alors à les suçoter ce qui fait gémir plus fort qu'auparavant Himuro et le fait légèrement se cambrer et il caresse ses flancs avec une dextérité sans nom . Ses doigts paraissent à Tatsuya semblable à une plume , extrêmement doux et agréables .

Leur excitation ne cesse de grandir et cela surplombe d'ailleurs toute la chambre du rouquin .

Puis après s'être bien amusé de Tatsuya avec ses deux amis il décide de descendre le torturer en dessinant avec sa langue le moindre relief qui compose ce torse qui émeut tant Taiga depuis tout à l'heure . Il ressent d'ailleurs maintenant une tension insoutenable en dessous de son jean , son bas ventre comme celui de Tatsuya est en feu .

 **-Ttt-Taiga …. j'en peux plus … tu veux bien passer aux choses sérieuses ….**

Taiga commença alors à introduire sa langue et continuer cette séance de torture dans le nombril de Tatsuya et il descendit sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe de Tatsuya mais bien sur sans accéder à la demande de son brun , mais pour le narguer .

 **-Tu voulais dire sérieuses comme ça ….**

Tatsuya gémissait de plus en plus fort et sa respiration était devenue saccadée , il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser tellement il était bien . Bien des fois il s'était imaginé ce à quoi ca pourrait ressembler mais cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il vivait maintenant avec son tigre qu'il avait tant convoité , c'était mille fois mieux . Il était vraiment heureux .

Mais il était frustré que Taiga fasse durer le plaisir . Comme c'était leur première fois Tatsuya appréhendait et voulait que tout se passe bien .

Taiga continuait à faire des mouvements avec sa langue au nombril d'Himuro ce qui rendait fou ce dernier .

 **-Ttaiga … tu veux bien me prendre… s'il te plaît … j'en peux plus … , dit Tatsuya en respirant très bruyamment , rougit par le plaisir , le cœur battant à tout rompre et en sueur .**

Taiga lui retira alors ce jean dans lequel Tatsuya se sentait comme un lion en cage . Puis il lui retira alors son boxer délicatement ce qui fit tressaillir Himuro qui se sentait soulagé d'être enfin libéré ce boxer .

Puis Taiga pris quelques secondes afin d'apprécier le paysage que lui offrait Tatsuya . Il avait un corps si parfait et musclé et le fait de voir l'état dans lequel il mettait l'homme pour lequel il avait réalisé ses sentiments quelques minutes plus tôt le rendait heureux et montait le désir qu'il avait pour Tatsuya . Il voulait lui offrir une première fois qu'il n'oublierai pas même si tout cela était nouveau pour lui aussi .

Puis il décida de se lancer et de s'aventurer à cette nouvelle expérience avec son brun .

Il embrassa son entrejambe pour faire encore monter la température puis il se décida à commencer à lécher le sexe de Tatsuya .

Himuro émit alors un gémissement mais pas comme les précédent cette fois ci il était beaucoup plus fort que les autres et il respirait encore plus difficilement . Taiga avait compris qu'il lui avait donné du plaisir et il allait continuer .

Il commença alors à promener sa langue sur sa verge produisant des mouvements de va et vient qui faisait faire de petits jouissements à Tatsuya .

 **-Aahh … Taiga …. Ne t'arrête pas …**

Le rouquin commença alors avec sa bouche à faire des mouvements de va et vient sur son sexe et continuer à balader sa langue en léchant parfois au passage son gland . Puis il caressait les flancs de Tatsuya et ses fesses . Taiga avait envie de plus . Ces fesses lui faisaient tourner la tête .

Tatsuya avait la tête légèrement en arrière et il continuait à faire passer les cheveux de son roux à travers ses doigts car il sentait que tout son corps était en ébullition et il avait peur de venir tant son extase était intense .

Taiga lui aussi gémissait , tant il était heureux avec son brun . Et il appréciait de lui donner tant de plaisir .

Il continua alors jusqu'à ce que Tatsuya se relâche dans sa bouche et jouisse . Tatsuya avait déjà profité de son rouquin mais à présent Taiga qui venait de faire une fellation à son brun , qui a d'ailleurs pris énormément de plaisir , voulait lui aussi ressentir ce qu'il lui avait donné comme frissons .

En plus Tatsuya avait l'air d'accord étant donné que son bas ventre n'avait pas bougé malgré ce que son roux lui avait fait . Lui aussi en voulait sûrement plus .

 **-Tatsuya , tu veux qu'on franchisse le pas , parce que sinon on s'arrête là , je pourrais comprendre comme c'est notre première fois .**

Tatsuya sentait au son de sa voix que Taiga était vraiment tendu , il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ou ne pas bien faire les choses et qu'il le deçoive .

Tatsuya se mit alors debout sur ses genoux , sur le lit , malgré la fatigue et prit le visage de son tigre entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux .

 **-Écoute Taiga , je t'aime , tu es l'homme qui me rend heureux et je te fais une entière confiance , je sais que ça va bien se passer , alors ne t'inquiètes pas .**

Puis il embrassa tendrement Taiga pour le rassurer .

Taiga était alors sûr de lui et recommença alors avec sa bouche les mêmes punitions qu'il avait pratiqué sur le torse de Tatsuya puis présenta ses doigts devant la bouche de son amant . Et ce dernier commença à lécher et sucer les doigts de son tigre . Ce qui fit d'ailleurs frémir de plaisir Taiga qui occupait son autre main à détailler de ses doigts les cuisses de son brun . Puis quand il sentit que ses doigts étaient assez lubrifiés il commença à introduire un doigt à l'intérieur de cet endroit étroit qu'était les fesses de Tatsuya .

 **-Aaahh …**. , dit Himuro en criant .

 **-Je t'ai fait mal ?**

 **-Nan ….. j'ai été surpris ….**

Taiga commença alors à bouger à l'intérieur de Tatsuya puis quand il sentit qu'il était un peu plus détendu il introduit un deuxième doigt et commença un mouvement de ciseaux afin de détendre son partenaire qui était relativement tendu .

 **-Taaigga …. c'est bon …**

Taiga était satisfait et embrassait en même temps langoureusement son brun pour l'aider à se détendre .

Puis quand il fut encore un peu plus détendu , il mit un troisième doigt et chercha alors cette zone érogène qui donnerait du plaisir comme jamais à son partenaire . Il bougeait à l'intérieur , plus profond , ce qui arracha des gémissements que tout le voisinage pouvait entendre à Himuro. Et il trouva enfin ce point de plaisir et se fit un plaisir justement de le caresser .

 **-Ah … ah … Ttaiga … vas y ….**

Puis après avoir découvert un peu le corps de Himuro . Taiga enleva son boxer dans lequel il étouffait depuis tout à l'heure et se positionna devant les fesses de Himuro en frottant un peu son sexe à l'entrée et Himuro en profitait pour admirer le corps de son amant entièrement nu . Il en avait rêvé tant de fois mais aujourd'hui le rêve était devenu réalité. Puis Taiga entra doucement à l'intérieur de Himuro afin de ne pas lui faire trop de mal .

 **-Ah …..**

 **-Je peux continuer Tatsuya ….**

 **-Oui , vas y … prends moi Taiga ….**

Taiga rentra alors encore un peu , il sentait son amant se resserrer autour de son sexe , c'était bon . Lui qui attendait ça avec impatience depuis tout à l'heure . Il y était maintenant et il se sentait tellement bien .

Himuro bougea alors les hanches pour l'encourager à commencer .

Taiga commença alors des mouvements de va et vient , lents et doux afin que son amant s'habitue à sa présence . Ce qui arracha des jouissements à son brun qui tentait tant bien que mal de caresser un peu son tigre en même temps mais le plaisir était vraiment grand , il avait du mal .

 **-Taiga …. accélère …. s'il te plaît , je vais pas tenir longtemps ….**

Ils n'en fallut pas plus au tigre pour donner des coups plus grands et profonds ce qui fit littéralement hurler Himuro .

 **-Tatsuya …. , dit Taiga sans cesse . Il se surprenait à dire le nom de son amant tout en jouissant .**

Tatsuya était cambré , ce qui n'empêchait pas son tigre de le cribler de baisers et de le mordiller dans le cou tout en lâchant de petits couinements par moments , puis Taiga accéléra de plus en plus et les deux s'embrassaient à ne plus pouvoir respirer en même temps , et alors que Taiga tapait contre la prostate de Tatsuya ce qui le faisait littéralement jouir . Il se relâcha à l'intérieur de Tatsuya et sentit ce dernier se contracter puis ce dernier se lâcha ensuite sur Taiga . Ils avaient énormément de mal à respirer . Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était magique et ils ne l'oublieraient jamais . Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux puis Taiga se retira et bascula à côté de Tatsuya . Puis il frotta son nez contre le sien , puis le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa pendant de longues minutes . Tellement longues qu'elle lui paraissaient une éternité . Puis après avoir repris un peu leur souffle , Tatsuya vint se blottir contre Taiga . Et Taiga embrassa la tête de Tatsuya et lui murmura .

 **-" Je t'aime Tatsuya . "**

Et sur ces paroles incroyablement romantiques , ils s'embrassèrent et Tatsuya s'endormit tout contre Taiga . Heureux d'être avec son homme. Et Taiga lui avait enfin trouvé cette étincelle qui manquait à son quotidien et c'était Tatsuya , et il ne comptait plus la laisser partir désormais , il était tombé amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie .


End file.
